Tapika (Comic Maker)
:This article is about the real Tapika. You might be looking for information on the character Tapika. Tapika is a 14 year old comic maker on BZPower, and a member of the International ComicContinuity. History Early Days Tapika found BZPower from the BIONICLE Website. He was still new to BZPower when he discovered Gamemaker. He flooded the forums with stolen games. He created the name Tapika as an agalmation of TA(hu) and PIKA(chu). At one point he was obsessed with Tuggles and made an unfinished game about them. He wished he still had the GM6... Comic Career Before the Incident On March 19 2007, Tapika opened his first comic series inspired by Dark709 called Llamas and shoe-covered peanut butter muffins. They flopped after he introduced Mr Spoofums, the Chikerok. As with custom, the series eventually died. Oh sad day. On April 21 2008, Tapika opened his second comic series inspired by Mercenus called I MADE THIS. This time, it was in Chimoru Omega as that was the best avaible to him at the time (Although he upgraded to CO 2.0). This is his landmark series and introduced his most prized character, Toaster! It set the scene for his many comics to come. This was the main reason The North-Western Isles continuity exists. He eventually got writers block and could not handle the burden, asking for his topic to be closed after 41 comics. It is considered almost dead and might eventually be replaced with a currently unnamed remake. Or he'll start up the topic again. Who knows. On December 14 2008, Tapika rather abruptly opened his new comic series, this time inspired by the works of Turaga Dlakii and Generic Quest, called Toaster's Island. It is one of the formerly existing Klinkerpoopian series. It is dead, and was a big step in Tapika's career as he learned how to use GIMP for it. Tapika then temporarily left BZP in 2009. His leave was signified by the one day release of Chimoru 2.0. After the Incident In August 2009, he returned. He planned to simply stay and watch and tend to the graves of his former series, but eventually he decided to do a new series called SIMPLICITY, which he later ended. In November 2009, he released his best kit - I can't beleive it's not Chimoru. It became something of a fad, shown in people's signatures in the form of their character; their Chimoru version exclaiming that they can't believe something. The fad has since died. In January 19, 2010 he released the hand-drawn User Choice-Oriented Comic Series Improv on April 27, and later a controversial series named Metaphor on 27 April 2010. Both have ended. He soon launched Solarius, a strange silent series, on June 20, 2010, in a bid to make up for Metaphor. This topic became Tapika's Comic Emporium, which was heralded by Tapika's joining of the International ComicContinuity and making a series called Private Eye Tapika. Recorded Usernames Tapika, Chaos control bearer - 6th August 2005 to ??? Tapika The Toa of Tuggles - ??? to 14th May 2006 Tapika - 14th May 2006 to 7th February 2007 The Holy Chair - 7th February 2007 to 30th May 2007 Commander 'Tuggle' Joe - 30th May 2007 to 19th January 2008 Tapika of Shadows - 19th January 2008 to 19th August 2009 toaster1 - 19th August 2009 to 3rd July 2010 Wayward Vagabond - 3rd July 2010, 4th October 2010 Tapika - 4th October 2010, Current This page will change name as his username changes, except for 'fad' usernames. Trivia * He was 9 or 8 when he joined BZPower. Category: Comic Makers